What I Gave up For Her
by xXGryffinxWingsXx
Summary: The Potter Charm has always worked for me and it'll have you and any girl melt at my feet,except for her.And I’ve only got my eyes set on one girl,and one girl only,Lily Evans.Is she worth all this trouble?You be the judge and see What I Gave Up For Her.
1. Potter Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings stuff. Wish I did though.

A/N: This is my first fanficcy! Hope you enjoy it! And read and review! Thanks )

**Summary: My Name is James Potter and I go to a School called Hogwarts. It's not your average school you see. This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Wicked huh? Well I'm not your average kind of guy either. If you're ever looking for me you could find me at the Quidditch field, my love my life. You see I'm the Gryffindor captain and best Seeker around. If you can't find me there you will probably find me with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, either that or you'll find me in detention with McGonagall again. Who's she you ask? I'd have you ask her yourself.**

**I'm slick and I'm fast and I'm the one that will have you melt at my feet. But don't get your knickers tied up in a bunch, cause I've only got my eyes set on one girl, and one girl only. Her name happens to be Lily Evans and I can tell you, she's not your average walk in the park, not even close. You won't believe what I have to do for this girl; well I can't believe it myself. If it _is_ worth it you'll have to come up with the answer yourself after you find out ****What I Gave Up for Her!

* * *

**

_I'd do anything!  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
To try to make you laugh  
But somehow I can't put you in the past!  
I'd do anything!  
Just to fall asleep with you,  
Will you remember me? Because I know  
I won't forget you…  
-Simple plan, I'd Do Anything  
_

Potter Charm

A girl with flaming red hair and extravagant emerald eyes came tearing down the spiraling staircase that lead her from the girls dormitories. Lily Evans was just your average witch. She attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, did all her homework. She was even made a Prefect and with her magnificent grades and reputation she was ought to be Head girl in no time. She was also popular and many admired her for her beauty though Lily Evans was always the quiet one. The quiet little bookworm.

The Gryffindor fifth year skidded to a halt beside a girl and sat down beside her, "Hey Alice!" she greeted with a smile. Alice looked up to her best friend and smiled, "Hey Lils! What's up?"

Lily shrugged, "Just trying to spend my last days being happy you know. Nothing boring, nothing embarrassing and no, and I mean it NO James Potter."

Alice grinned, "Then I think you spoke to soon," she said pointing to the common room portrait that had just swung open to reveal four boys falling through, laughing their heads off. The first boy had dark hair that was unbelievably messy and stuck up at the end. He also had black rimmed glasses that framed his deep hazel eyes.

The other boy who came right after him was almost an exact carbon copy, except with longer hair, did not have glasses and his eyes were a darker brown. The boy that had stopped laughing first stood up brushing his robes. He had sandy brown hair while the other boy was a bit plumper and had mousey brown hair. The marauders they called themselves.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Just great"

Alice laughed, "Look James is coming toward us"

And sure enough he was much to Lily's displeasure. "What do you want Potter?" she hissed before he could get even two meters away from her.

James shrugged grinning, his hazel eyes sparkling with an insane glitter, "Can't a guy say hi, Evans?"

Lily gave him scowl and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

James smirked, a smirk that Lily hated, "Evans, Go out with me"

Lily scoffed, "Yah, In your dreams, Potter" she spat.

The boy known as James Potter had started asking her out since 3rd year. Didn't he ever learn to give up? Clearly not Lily thought with a bitter bite.

Another boy came up to James and leaned on him with his shoulders his gaze looking down at Lily and shook his head and shrugged, "Bad luck again Prongs,"

James just grinned, "Don't worry, she'll cave in soon enough." James said and winked to Lily before he turned and walked back to his friends. " See yah later Evans!"

Lily growled and shouted after the messy haired boy, "Go to hell Potter!"

Alice had watched in silence as the four boys disappeared to their dormitories. "Jeez Lily. I think that guy really fancies you. You ought to at least give him a chance and maybe some credit for sheer determination"

Lily let out a long and high pitched laugh, "HA! Fancy? You're kidding me right? He just wants me to sleep with him. I know it. I can see it in his eyes. I'm not just going to be another trophy in his sex life"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me… he's been asking you out since THIRD year _just_ to sleep with you?"

Lily nodded, "That's about it."

Alice sighed, "Your hopeless" Alice said and looked down at the daily prophet she was ready, "but you'll see in time."

Lily looked to her best friend, "What?"

* * *

"Come on Prongs, your not gonna let some words from Evans ruin your day!" It was Sirius yelling as he sat on the edge of his bed, munching on some chocolate cauldrons. 

On the next bed lay the form of James Potter. "Well what else is there to do?"

"You could try again!" Sirius barked.

"He's been trying for two years already" It was Remus this time who stated that fact.

"And he's not getting any where is he?" Peter spoke.

James spun around and threw a pillow at Peter who squeaked and ducked just in time. "I think I know that already Wormtail!"

"I know but maybe you're going at it the wrong way" Peter suggested finally lifting his head when he felt it was safe from James' wrath.

James lifted another pillow just when Remus interjected, "Wait Prongs! I think Wormtail has a point."

James gave him an 'oh is that so?' look and pursed his lips in frustration. "Well go on then Moony!"

"Well obviously she has to hate you for a reason and-"

"She does not hate me!"

At this comment Sirius started laughing but tried hard to stop his cackles as he was choking on his chocolate, "Sorry mate but..." Sirius said and wiped his eyes, "She obviously isn't sprawled at your feet admitting her undying love for you is she? So that leaves us with the word 'dislike'"

James muttered something under his breath about 'what friends are suppose to be for'

Remus grew agitated as he yelled over Sirius's stifled laughter; Peter's ignored suggestions and James moping, "Oiy! Shut it!" Remus called as all heads turned to him. "Alright, so we all know Lily despises Prongsie here. But why?" Remus looked to James, "Have you ever wondered why?"

James opened his mouth to retort but Sirius had hit him on the head with a pillow. "Stop denying it Prongs, you know she hates you."

James sighed, "Alright fine. What do I need to do?"

Remus grinned, "Step one, find out why she hates you."

Sirius gaped, "_That's _it? THAT is the holy plan? 'Find out why Evans hates Prongs? Anyone could have came up with that!"

Remus smirked, "Then why didn't you?"

Sirius made a low growl and ignored Remus for the most part as he silently stuffed chocolate cauldrons in his mouth.

James closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to see if he could find out why Lily hated him so much. She could see Lily's face in his mind. She was beat red with anger and her hair seemed to be on fire and her emerald eyes looked with a poisonous stare. James grinned, he had always loved to see Lily when she was angry, and usually she was always mad at James. But the words _'arrogant, toerag'_ and _prick_ came to mind. James winced she had always called him those names. But sticks and stones may break his bones but words never hurt. James thought determinedly and anyways, Lily was only mad when she said that. Right?

"Oiy Prongs, hey Prongs.. PRONGS!" Sirius bellowed and shook James.

James started flailing his arms at Sirius and turned around, "What?"

"Come on and stop daydreaming! We're gonna miss the end of the year feast!"

So the boys accompanied by a moping James followed his friends into the Great hall which was already filled with chatter and students all ready for the feast and the end of the year festivities. But James sighed he had failed at yet another year with Lily, another year wasted. James then looked up to the Gryffindor table and nudged his fellow Marauders. "Look there is empty seats next to Evans and the Alice girl" James said and began to walk towards them

* * *

Lily sighed as she looked over to Alice. She was waving to someone who had waved back. It was Frank Longbottom. Lily groaned, "Why don't you just ask him out?" 

Alice shook her head feverishly, "No! What if he does not like me! And besides, its usually the guy who makes the moves."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You'll regret it Alice, we're going into our 6th year, and you'll have only two more years left!"

Alice scoffed, "Should listen to your own advice Lily. You'll regret ever rejecting James. You only have two more years left!" She said mocking Lily's tone as she waved her hands in the air in front of Lily's face.

Lily hissed, "If you're thinking that he has a chance with-"

"Who has a chance Evans?"

Lily turned around to see James sitting in the seat right next to her, "No one, none of your business!" She spat as Sirius sat next to James and Remus and Peter took seats across the table from them.

"Oh I think it has something to do with a certain James Potter?" Sirius suggested as Lily threw daggers at him with her eyes. "What do you guys want now! Can't you leave me alone? You've embarrassed me, harassed me and annoyed me from dawn till dusk for three years straight!" She then turned to Potter, "Especially _you!"_

James shrugged, "What can I say? I'm addicted to you Evans"

Lily gave him a disgusted look, "Right Potter" she said turning away from him.

James sighed and rolled his eyes and nudged Lily on the shoulder.

"Hey Lily!" James called beside her. Lily turned surprised for a moment that he had called her by her first name but when she saw the smirk on his face that he had actually surprised her Lily frowned and glared, "What Potter! What part of leave me alone do you not get? Or is your skull so thick that you can't understand a word I'm saying?"

James grinned and shrugged, giving the red haired girl a nod, "Your right I don't understand what your saying. Well I only understand the words, I, Love, You and James."

Lily scoffed but James didn't seem to be finished, "Evans go out with me. Come on, I know you want to, Go out with-"

"_Never! _"Lily bellowed, "Will I ever go out with a _prick_ like _you!" _Lily hissed, "You think your so smart James Potter! You think so highly of yourself! That you are the coolest freaking wizard at this school! You think you can get whatever you want! You think your so irresistible with that little snitch of yours that you take out just to show off with, and always ruffling your hair up so that you look like you just came off of your broomstick that I'm surprised can even get off the ground with that big _fat _head of yours! Hexing people around the halls for no reason! Why? Because you can! You are a _fucking _Prick Potter! A _Prick! _ And never in my life time would I EVER go out with an idiot like you!" And with that Lily got up slamming her hand in the table and stormed of to the opposite end of the table, somewhere far away from James and his friends who were just sitting there with wide eyes. James looked like he was going to cry.

Alice sat there, her feet shuffling as she got up looking at James who whined back to Alice, "She didn't mean that did she?"

Alice nodded, "Every word James. Sorry there but.." She said as she noticed the devastated look on James' face. "I gotta go see Lily." She said and turned around and walked over to where Lily sat.

James wailed and flung himself onto the table, "What a great thing to end the year off" he said and started to hit his head against the table. The marauders looked at each other and Sirius patted James on the shoulder, "There there Prongs. You'll get her! Use that old Potter charm!"

Remus snickered, "And you think that would get him anywhere?"

James would have hit his friend but on his account was to devastated to react with anything but a glare. "What do yah mean?"

Remus sighed, "What she told you Prongs! Weren't you listening? That's why she hates you."

"Oh.."James managed to grumble, "What did she say?"

Remus sighed and nudged Peter who handed James a piece of parchment that had their whole conversation written down, including everything Lily had said. "How do you guys write so fast?" James muttered and Remus laughed, "You're a wizard Prongs, you have wands, you have magic" Remus said as if he were talking to a 5 year old.

James muttered and read over their conversation. The words that Lily had yelled out were underlined in bold. "Prick, Prick, Prick, Prick" James said as he put the parchment down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sirius patted him, "That means, Evans thinks you are a prick, Prongs"

James winced, "You think I'm a prick?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't think you are"

Remus then cleared his throat, "But Lily sure does." He said motioning to the parchment. "I'm sure that's good enough proof?"

James shrugged, "I guess so…"

Remus then clapped his hands, "Good! So at least one thing's settled. Now step two."

James then perked up, "How I get to shag her?"

Sirius grinned but Remus looked deadly, "Do you want to go out with her or not? See that's the pricky stuff!"

James shook his head but the part about going out with Evans intrigued him.

"Well then you'll have to start now. You've had your whole business of the '_Potter Charm'_ for two years. Hasn't gotten you anywhere has it?" Remus asked with agreeing nods from Peter and Sirius

James argued though. "But Moony I'm not a prick! And I highly doubt the Potter Charm has not done anything"

"Your right Prongs. The Potter Charm hasn't done anything but blunder you for the past two years." Sirius padded James on the shoulder. James still looked unconvinced. "Fine what ever! What is your way Moony?"

Remus then grinned, "Well it's time to do it 'Moony's Way'"


	2. Moony's Way

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings stuff. Wish I did though.

A/N: Yay! Some people actually read it! Thanks to _Sappy1990, KateKarson_ and _Jingle-Bellz-ROCK _for reviewing! Hope you like the second chappie!

**Summary: My Name is James Potter and I go to a School called Hogwarts. It's not your average school you see. This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Wicked huh? Well I'm not your average kind of guy either. If you're ever looking for me you could find me at the Quidditch field, my love my life. You see I'm the Gryffindor captain and best Seeker around. If you can't find me there you will probably find me with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, either that or you'll find me in detention with McGonagall again. Who's she you ask? I'd have you ask her yourself.**

**I'm slick and I'm fast and I'm the one that will have you melt at my feet. But don't get your knickers tied up in a bunch, cause I've only got my eyes set on one girl, and one girl only. Her name happens to be Lily Evans and I can tell you, she's not your average walk in the park, not even close. You won't believe what I have to do for this girl; well I can't believe it myself. If it _is_ worth it you'll have to come up with the answer yourself after you find out ****What I Gave Up for Her!

* * *

**

_Do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it I just want you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that I'm alright….  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Simple plan, Perfect_

Moony's Way

So James sat in the Hogwarts express the next afternoon, looking as depressed as ever. His friends all sighed at his quietness, though all knew his problem. His only problem. Lily Evans. Sirius and Peter were playing wizard chess while Remus read a book, as always. The compartment was unearthly quiet except for some momentary screams from the chess players. "Oiy you bloody Bishop!" cried the infuriated Sirius as his bishop was taken by one of Peter's Knights.

Then James let out a loud sigh and Sirius who was already ticked off from the chess game that he was obviously losing badly. Sirius hissed to James, "Oh shove it up like a man Prongs! Every bloody year we get on the bloody train you are bloody moping!"

James shrugged and pressed his forehead on the window. The glass was cold to the touch and James retreated from the window pane immediately. But he still stayed as gloomy as ever.

Remus looked up and gave James an assuring look, which James returned with a frown and a scowl. Remus shrugged and went back to his book. James rolled his eyes, "bloody book" he muttered under his breath, but Remus paid no heed.

The train ride went on peacefully though it was strange for the marauders to be this quietly and it was rather boring. It was Sirius's turn to sigh now as he had refused to replay Peter on an account of 'tired fingers'. Sirius looked around, Remus was still busy reading his book, Prongs was still sulking and Wormtail was fast asleep. Sirius scoffed and looked out the glass door. He grinned at what he saw. "Hey Prongs look at who we have there!"

James stirred from his trance to look at what Sirius was talking about. He too smirked when he saw who it was. He got up beside Sirius and pried open the compartment door. "Oiy Snivellus!" James called as the long haired boy spun around.

"What do you want Potter?" He hissed.

James leaned against the door frame, "Now now, no need for that tone."

He said and pulled his wand from his pocket.

But Snape had seen James hand reaching into his trousers and his wand was already out as he shouted at the two marauders. "Expelliar-"

But Sirius saw what the greasy haired slytherin was up to and had shouted over his incantation "Impedimedia!" Sirius bellowed and Snape flew back a couple of feet.

He groaned and scrambled onto his feet while Sirius snickered. "Black and Potter. Worthless Blood traitor and mudblood lovers" Snape called and flung jinxes at the two boys when James countered with a spell and the next minute Snape was hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Expelliarmus" Sirius called as Snape's wand flew out of his hand. Sirius grinned, "Now what were you saying about us before?"

James nodded and laughed just when a compartment door slammed open and out of it came an angry looking girl. Her hair was as red as her face. "_Put him DOWN Potter!"_

A pissed of Lily hissed, her wand pointed at the two marauders. Sirius lifted both of his hands, "Whoa Evans! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"I said _now_ Black!"

James sighed and with a flick of his wand Snape fell over into a heap. He glared at the marauders. "You'll be sorry you filthy-"

Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, "Come now Snivellus, are you sure you want to say that?"

Lily nearly exploded, "Put your wand down Black! Leave Snape alone! What has he ever done to you?"

"Shut up you filthy mudblood!" Snape spat and Lily flinched, he was talking to her. "I don't need filth to help me! How _dare _you even talk to me!"

Lily glared at Snape and turned to walk away when the hollers of James met her ears. Lily hissed and spun on her heels. Snape was upside down again. "Apologize to her!"

Snape just laughed and Lily turned to look at James, "Shut the fuck up Potter, I don't need you to make him apologize. I think we've been through this before! You're just a prick Potter! An obnoxious_ prick_! You're no better then Snivellus!" and with that she walked to her compartment and slammed the door shut.

James groaned and flung Snape onto the ground. "Damn you Snivellus!"

James screeched and started to shoot hexes at Snape Waving his hand like a maniac on drugs.

And with that the two boys left Snape on the floor as he searched for his wand, his face blistered in boils and warts. The rest of the passengers had become curious as to what the shouting was about. Though they knew already who it was, for no one in the entire school could have mistaken the two bickering Gryffindors. They only wanted to see what the marauders had done to Snape this time.

Heads popped out from the compartments as everyone laughed and snickered, pointing at the greasy haired boy who had finally found his wand and stomped back to his compartment.

James charged into the compartment waking Peter and stirring Remus from his book, "Lily saw what you were doing?"

James groaned his hands running through his hair, "How did you know?"

Sirius laughed, "I think anyone could hear Evan's voice thousands of miles away. Especially if she's yelling at you Prongs."

Remus only snickered, "Moony's Way!"

James groaned. Remus had been telling him his way was the best way since they had left Hogwarts and it was frustrating James. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sank in to his seat, "Fine tell me what I have to do then Moony!"

Remus grined, "Stop being a prick"

James muttered, "Easy for you to say. I don't even know what I'm doing wrong. And you said you'd help me!"

"I am" Remus said and put his book down. "But I'm not helping her fall in love with you. I'm helping you! Help you stop being such a prick."

Sirius made a groan, "Moony you realize this is Prongs you're talking to?"

James crossed his arms, "The Potter Charm sounded much better to me."

* * *

Lily muttered under her breath and slammed the compartment door shut. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were burning with anger and resentment. Alice looked up from her lunch and grinned, "Potter Problem?"

Lily threw her arms up in exasperation, "What else!"

Alice then turned herself so she was facing Lily and shook her head, "You know he really isn't that bad"

Lily could have throttled Alice, "Not bad? Not BAD? Yah he's not bad… He's horrible! Picking on poor Snape for no reason!"

Alice gagged and Lily watched as she physically flinched in her seat. But Alice laughed, "Lily your joking right?… It's Snape, unless you like-"

Lily jumped up and glared at Alice, feeling disgusted, "No! Of course not, he is the most disgusting the most… Augh. I'd rather go out with Potter! And that's a huge statement to make."

Alice laughed at her friend's reaction and shrugged, "Then why are you protecting him from Potter's wrath."

"That's the whole point Alice! Potter thinks he's so cool hexing Snape and all that. Think he's at the top of the food chain. You think I can bear to stand that? Potter's ego inflating even more!" Lily spat disgusted as the train had begun to slow.

Alice only rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Lily!"

But Lily had started to rant on, talking about how stupid and idiotic James was, though whenever the red haired Gryffindor begun one of her rants Alice had learned enough to drone Lily out.

"Come on Lil's, we're here" she said looking out of the window to see the King cross station.

Lily nodded and got up following Alice in pursuit. Lily filed out into the busy aisle and blinked, watching Alice turned the opposite direction. "Alice, where are you going?"

Alice blushed, "I saw Frank walk by and well… I didn't say my farewell's to him yet. Is it okay with you Lils?"

"Oh!" Lily laughed and covered it with a grin and nodded whilst hugging alice, "Alright, go get him tiger" Lily waved and winked, watching Alice disappear amongst the crowd of people.

Lily laughed, turning around and had almost walked right into James Potter.

James grinned, "You should watch where you're going Evans. Or I would have thought you were just dying to see me" James smirked and Lily gave him a disgusted look.

James watched as his fellow marauders all waved to him and followed tge crowd of people exiting the train. James could see Sirius smirking at him and giving him a wink while Remus was waving frantically and mouthing 'Moony's Way'.

James watched and grinned. He would prove that the Potter Charm was the way to go so he turned to face the maddening Lily. James starred at her, his hazel eyes locking with her poisonous emerald ones. "Evans go out with me"

Lily glared and scoffed, "No! Move Potter"

But James was in her way and made sure he blocked it off, "Come on Evans, Not even a goodbye kiss?"

This ticked off Lily and before James could react Lily lifted up her hand and swiped it at James, slapping him across the cheek. "There's your goodbye kiss, now get out of my way or I'll have to hex you Potter" Lily spat and walked to the right of James

But James saw this and moved to block her path. His hand was pasted against his left cheek, it had stung by now. His hazel eyes seemed to have glazed over and his extravagant poise had slouched, "Come on Evans." He said his voice somewhat pleading. "What have I done to make you hate me so damn much?"

Lily scoffed, she noticed the hurt in his eyes but it only made her smirk, "I could tell you Potter but that would be a waste of my time." Lily said and walked forwards but James stepped forwards to block her off. Her stare was focused on her now. "Move Potter. I'm serious!" She snarled her wand now pointed at his chest.

James sighed, "Just tell me Evans. Tell me what I need to do. So that you would go out with me"

Lily burst out laughing, "What you need to do? Let's start by leaving me alone! Get out of my life!"

James raised an eyebrow but he felt his heart sink, "No I _mean_ it Evans!"

Lily stopped laughing and looked at James. She frowned and realized he was dead serious. Lily walked forwards and this time James let her through, "Tell me Evans." He called and spun her around, his hands gripping her arms so she faced him.

Lily threw James' hands off her and glared at Potter. "Grow up Potter, grow up and stop being a prick!"

James whined and grabbed Lily's arms again. "Please Evans go out with me?" He said his eyes boring into Lily's green eyes.

Lily held her breath; she glared at Potter but did not move. She expected him to let her go but he did not.

While James just stood there stupidly and starring at Lily when all of a sudden someone had run by, "Move Potter!" the voice of a girl had said and pushed James right into Lily.

Lily shrieked and James yelped as he lost his footing and fell forwards into Lily, his cheek brushing hers. Lily in an instant had pushed a still dazed James back and slapped him across his right cheek, making him yelp and glare at Lily.

"What was that for!" he retorted, now both cheeks stung.

Lily fumed, "For being a jerk! And the answer is no!" and with that she stormed away leaving James with many confused thoughts in his head.

"Well hope you have a great summer too" he muttered to himself and sighed. James looked around and noticed that the train was almost empty. He sighed and walked after Lily off the train to catch up with his fellow marauders.

James, his hands in his pockets padded up to his friends and waved to them. Sirius was the first to greet him, "How'd it go in the train with Evans?"

James just scowled at him, "What do you think Padfoot?"

Remus sighed noticing the red marks on his face, James was clearly not blushing. Remus patted him on the shoulder's. "Moony's way!"

* * *

Lily growled and stomped onto King Cross with her trunk. She looked up to Alice running toward her. "Hey Alice"

Alice hugged Lily, "Hey." She said but the look on Lily's face told her that she was in no mood to have a pleasant chat. "ermm should I ask?"

Lily scoffed, "As if you don't know."

Alice nodded, "Potter Problem."

Lily nodded and rolled her eyes though she began to smile wildly, "But now two whole months without that prat!" Lily squealed with glee. She then spotted her muggle parents and a young girl that was thin and bony; her hair brown as she looked around, a scowl was on her brow.

"There's my parents Alice." Lily motioned, "I better go now"

Alice nodded and waved as Lily gave her one more hug and ran toward her family. Alice groaned as she watched her friend go. "And I though my little push would have gotten things started." She shrugged and walked toward her own parents who were impatiently waiting.

* * *

James sighed as he lay in his bed that night and starred up at his ceiling he couldn't help but get over what Lily Evans had said to him that afternoon at King's cross. James sighed. What had he done wrong? She had told him to grow up and stop being such a prick. "I'm not a prick" James muttered to himself again and sighed heavily. The room was black and the only source of light was from the moonlight that flooded through the open window of the Potter manor. James sighed and looked across the room.

There he saw another bed on the other side of the huge room. There a form under the sheets stirred. "Shut up Prongs" it said and James silenced himself.

Though minutes later, James spoke again, "Hey Padfoot. Do you think Moony's right?"

Sirius stirred and turned around to face James. His eyes were half closed as he yawned. "About what?" he mumbled.

"About Evans of course!" James couldn't believe how thick headed Sirius was.

All Sirius said was. "Oh… Whatever Prongs." and mumbled sleepily and then began all James heard where the patterns of Sirius's snores.

"Yah thanks for the help mate." James said and sunk onto his bed, feeling more confused then ever. What was wrong with Lily? How could she not fall for the Potter Charm? There has to be something wrong with that girls head, thought James.

He brought his hands through his hair and ruffled it and then touched his cheek where Lily had slapped him last. He could still remember how much it hurt even though this was probably the billionth time he had gotten slapped by one girl. Hell! James had probably made a world record for it! He replayed the encounter with Lily on the train. It had not been the best one though certainly not the worst that had ever happened and there had been a lot. Yet, none had ever gone in favor for the messy haired marauder.

James sighed. Lily had told him to grow up. But what did that mean? He was grown up! In fact he was taller then most guys. But something told him that that was not what Lily had meant. James groaned and brought the sheets over his head in agony. He hated to admit it but he needed Remus' help.

"I'm not going to use Moony's Way. When has the Potter charm failed?" James mumbled to himself. _Umm maybe when Lily slapped you across the face? _James thought and sighed and closed his eyes. Exhaustion creeping in as he fell asleep thinking about the red haired Lily.


	3. Prongie's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings stuff. Wish I did though.

A/N: Here's the third chappie! Sorry its not much! But it'll get a lot more interesting in my next chapter! Hopefully, when they get back to Hogwarts! )

Summary: **My Name is James Potter and I go to a School called Hogwarts. It's not your average school you see. This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Wicked huh? Well I'm not your average kind of guy either. If you're ever looking for me you could find me at the Quidditch field, my love my life. You see I'm the Gryffindor captain and best Seeker around. If you can't find me there you will probably find me with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, either that or you'll find me in detention with McGonagall again. Who's she you ask? I'd have you ask her yourself.**

**I'm slick and I'm fast and I'm the one that will have you melt at my feet. But don't get your knickers tied up in a bunch, cause I've only got my eyes set on one girl, and one girl only. Her name happens to be Lily Evans and I can tell you, she's not your average walk in the park, not even close. You won't believe what I have to do for this girl; well I can't believe it myself. If it _is_ worth it you'll have to come up with the answer yourself after you find out ****What I Gave Up for Her!

* * *

**

_I wonder what it's like to be like you  
To never care how bad it hurts,  
So go ahead and lie and, keep moving on and  
It's all about yourself  
I'll watch you crash and burn.  
...Simple plan, Crash and Burn_

Prongsie's Problem

The next morning James groaned. There was something or some one beside him on his bed and James had hoped it would be Lily. His dreams so far had never yet failed him with lavishing fantasies of Evans. "Evans?" mumbled a still asleep James.

"Yes honey it's me, now wake up!" A high pitched voice echoed, one that was clearly not Lily's. James highly aware of it jumped up into a sitting position and put his glasses on. He glared at the mug of Sirius as he sat there, fluttering his eyelashes madly.

"Padfoot!" James screamed and fell back down onto his bed.

Sirius smirked, "Well, who else would it be. _Who _else _could_ it be?" Sirius smirked. "Perhaps you thought it was-"

James glared, "Shut up Padfoot!" James said and turned around and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep, he had had such a pleasant dream.

Sirius watched James try to fall back to sleep and shrieked, "Neu Prongs!" Sirius yelled in the same high pitched voice and shook James. "Your mum made pancakes! Get up!"

James just shook it off, "Why don't you just go and get them yourself."

Sirius crossed his arms, "your mum wouldn't let me have any until you get your ass out of bed! Now get up! Or I'll have you arrested with starving a poor helpless boy!"

Sirius groaned out of frustration and dragged James out of bed, literally. James screamed and flopped onto the floor with Sirius standing over him. "Get up!" he whined.

James just mumbled and stumbled on his feet. "Alright alright! I'll go!" he hissed and stood up yawning as Sirius skipped about clearly over joyed at his friends decision.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!"

The two boys made there way down the stairs of James large mansion and crept into the kitchen where they saw James mother at the stove flipping some more pancakes while another boy with sandy brown hair was eating quietly at the table.

James smiled wide eyed, "Moony?"

Remus looked up. He put his fork and knife down and smiled, "Hey Prongs, Padfoot!"

Sirius just looked wide eyed, as if he were just slapped across the face. "Why do _you _get to eat? And I have to wait for this _thing_!" he motioned to James. " Torture!" Sirius said sitting himself at the table and hitting his forehead against the table.

At this Mrs. Potter turned around and smiled. "Well someone had to wake James up. All it needed was-"

Sirius growled, "Blackmail!"

James snorted, "Black- mail." He said and clutched his stomach while he laughed.

Remus chuckled and added, "Yah! That's some _Serious Black _mail"

Sirius howled almost pleadingly to Mrs. Potter in his high pitched voice. "Pancakes!"

Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded sliding Sirius a plate of Pancakes. Sirius's face lit up forgetting about everything that had happened and started wolfing down his breakfast.

Mrs. Potter then told the boys that they could have as many pancakes as they wanted and then walked out of the kitchen.

James nodded to his mother and munched away but stopped and looked up to Remus. "Fine I give up! What is the Moony Way!"

Remus who was not ready for the sudden question just starred blankly at James, "Well…"

James looked pleadingly and Remus sighed. "You figure out what's wrong first!"

James groaned, "You know what's wrong with her! Why don't you just tell me! This could be a lot easier!"

Remus shook his head. "Find out yourself because-"

But James stopped him, "No need to say any more! This is probably going to be some other heart-filled preach and moral thing I need to do!"

Remus shrugged, "You're the one who wants to go out with her!" He stated in a sing song voice.

James sighed and started hitting his head against the table. "Just…Tell...me…Remus" he said between hits.

Remus sighed. He had used his first name. James was going to owe him big time. "Alright what did she say to you on the train? She must have said something!"

James shrugged, "She slapped me."

Sirius laughed with a mouthful of pancakes. He was laughing hysterically, his hand slapping the table. He started choking and jumped up from his seat and ran to get a glass of water.

Remus ignored Sirius's frantic yelps and gestures as he searched for a cup. "Well anything else?"

James shrugged again, "She slapped me…again"

Remus groaned, growing impatient. "Did she _say _anything?"

James nodded, making Remus ready to punch him. "She told me to grow up. But I don't get it 'cause like I'm already grown up. You see I'm older then her and ever-"

"Shut up" Remus said making James stop. "You see that's your problem!"

James cocked his head, "Because I can't shut up?"

"NO!" Remus waved a fork at him, "Because she thinks you are A: a prick and B: Immature."

Remus sighed at James' skeptical look. He reached into his pocket and threw him the piece of parchment where they had recorded Jame's conversation with Lily at breakfast the other day. "See all those nasty stuff she said about you? Well that's what she thinks about you. Either you change or you're never going to get her to even smile at you"

James' heart fell as he read over their conversation again. "She really expects a lot doesn't she?"

Sirius nodded frantically as he gulped down gallons of water and swallowed, "Well yah think?" he said but jumped. "Ahh excuse me but I must go use the thunder box!" He cried and ran down the hall toward the washroom.

James looked to Remus ignoring Sirius all the same. "So when do we start our lessons?"

* * *

So throughout the whole summer Remus had come over every day to tell James how to act around Lily and try to deflate his head. But it proved to be mission impossible.

Remus sat outside on the grass and looked to James. "Alright Lily walks by you. What do you do?" Remus said and motioned to Sirius who was standing furious and arms crossed. "Why do I have to be part of the example?" he asked, his long black hair was no longer its usually ebony. Instead it was turned bright red by Remus.

James starred at Sirius and spluttered with laughter. "If I saw _that _walk by me I'd run as far as I could!"

"MOONY!" Sirius cried and stomped his feet as if he had his candy stolen away from him.

Remus shrugged, "James needs help with his visualization.

James shook his head, wide eyed. "By the end of summer I might have lost my love for Evans if I have to stare at _that_ every day!"

James said pointing to Sirius who was caught tugging at his behind. "Sorry guys, I had a little wedgie"

Remus rolled his eyes and covered them with his hands. Clearly they were getting no where. This was just Prong's Problem.

* * *

In the muggle world a red haired girl lay in her bed. She was far from sleeping for it was already morning. The hoarse cry of Petunia reached her ears. "Hurry up! Or I'll throw your breakfast out!"

"I'm Coming Petty!" Lily screeched and quickly jumped out of bed and ran down her stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Petunia at the table eating as she watched the television.

"Where's mum and dad?" Lily asked grabbing herself a cup of milk.

"They've gone to work already" Petunia said.

Lily nodded and looked around. "Where's my breakfast? You didn't throw it out did you?"

Petunia laughed, "Nah. I didn't make it yet. Go make your own breakfast."

Lily scowled, "Thought so" she mumbled and walked over to the toaster placing two pieces of white bread into the slots and pushed down the button to hear it click.

Lily then turned and sat down at the table, opposite of Petunia.

Petunia looked up and grinned. "Guess who's coming over later!"

Lily looked up as she sorted through the mail. "Umm I don't know, who?"

Petunia sighed, "Guess!"

Lily shook her head, "No clue." She then stopped when she saw an envelope with her name on it. It was from Hogwarts! _This must be the school supplies_. Lily thought and tore it open.

Petunia did not seem disappointed at Lily's unknown knowledge. In fact she looked more delighted at having to tell her herself. "Well it's Vernon!"

Lily looked up from her letter, "Vernon?"

Petunia groaned, "Don't you remember him?"

Lily thought back and then remembered the plump man from last summer, his face as bright as a plum. Lily held back a snicker, "Oh yah yah, Vernon" she said.

Petunia giggled, "I think our relationship is _serious_ now"

Lily laughed, "Really Petty? Good for you" Lily commented though she loathed Vernon, even more then she loathed James Potter.

Petunia then grinned, "Well at least I have a boyfriend."

Lily looked up but said nothing.

Petunia took it that she had won. "I thought so."

Lily then grew frustrated. "Well maybe I do."

Petunia let out a high pitched laugh, "Someone from that freak school of yours?"

Lily scoffed, "sure Petty, sure" she said and read over the things she needed to buy from Diagon Ally.

Petunia then raised an eyebrow. "Well what's his name then?"

Lily looked up; she didn't want to lose again. But who would she say. "His name is… uhh"

Petunia tapped her fork against her plate, "Well? Say it…" Petunia waited and moments later smirked, "Hah I thought so, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"His name is James Potter!" Lily screamed but clasped her mouth in astonishment.

Petunia looked up at her but said nothing. She was reading Lily's facial expression.

Lily looked horrified. Why in bloody hell did she mention _him_! Lily looked quickly to her letter, trying to ignore Petunia's stare. _It was because he was the first one who came into mind! _Lily protested. _Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures._ Lily reassured herself.

Petunia nodded, "Who is this James Potter?"

At the name Lily seethed, finally realizing at what she had just done. What crime she had committed. "Oh FUCK!"

Petunia jumped up at her sister's sudden scream, "Pardon me?"

Lily looked out the window. "Umm I meant Oh DUCK!"

Petunia blinked, "Duck?"

Lily looked around frantically. "Umm no look there is a TRUCK!"

Petty looked out the window, "I don't see a truck. What the hell are you talking about Lily?"

But Lily had jumped up, the smell of burnt toast wafted through the air. "Ahh my toast!" she cried and leapt out of her chair as fast as she could, glad that she had a reason to end the conversation she had with Petunia.

Lily threw out the blackened toast and mumbled. Petunia was still looking out the window. "I don't see no damn truck"

Lily smirked as she put in new bread into the slots, "Well then that's just bad _luck"_


	4. New Year, Same Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings stuff. Wish I did though.

A/N: Okay I updated! I might update the next chappie tomorrow! We'll see though. Umm give me any ideas if you have any! They'd be really appreciated! And please read and Review! Thanks! And thanks to the people who have reviewed! you guys rock!

Summary: **My Name is James Potter and I go to a School called Hogwarts. It's not your average school you see. This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Wicked huh? Well I'm not your average kind of guy either. If you're ever looking for me you could find me at the Quidditch field, my love my life. You see I'm the Gryffindor captain and best Seeker around. If you can't find me there you will probably find me with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, either that or you'll find me in detention with McGonagall again. Who's she you ask? I'd have you ask her yourself.**

**I'm slick and I'm fast and I'm the one that will have you melt at my feet. But don't get your knickers tied up in a bunch, cause I've only got my eyes set on one girl, and one girl only. Her name happens to be Lily Evans and I can tell you, she's not your average walk in the park, not even close. You won't believe what I have to do for this girl; well I can't believe it myself. If it _is_ worth it you'll have to come up with the answer yourself after you find out ****What I Gave Up for Her!

* * *

**

_I don't wanna be told to grow up!  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun!  
I don't wanna be told to grow up,  
And I'm not gonna change,  
I don't wanna grow up  
Simple Plan, Grow up_

New Year, Same hopes

"Prongs slow down!" came the voice of Sirius Black.

"No we'll be late!" James Potter cried to his friend.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh see where this is going! Don't you worry! I'm just _sure _Evans will be waiting for you!" Sirius said sarcastically as he sped after James.

James finally slowed down as he pushed his trolley towards platform 9 ¾. Sirius caught up huffing and catching his breath as he pushed his trolley along with James. "Give up Prongs! She'll never like you."

James just scowled and pushed on as they passed platform 6.

Sirius sighed. Though he knew this was getting no where he might as well give in to another year of a mopping James. But then again James pride was too large for much mopping. It usually lasted for a few hours, and then he would get up and try again. Sirius let out a scream as he almost crashed his trolley into the back of James who was now scanning the station desperately.

"Watch it mate!" Sirius called to a frantic looking James. "bugger" Sirius muttered.

James paid no heed and looked around, "do you see her Padfoot?"

Sirius gave him a skeptical look, "Well she ain't that hard to find. And I'd thought you'd be a pro at this by now"

James only grinned and returned to his searches. He gave a small jump of excitement when he saw a red haired girl standing with her family. There was that horsey faced sister of hers, James guessed and her parents who indeed looked friendly and mighty proud of their daughter. He watched as she said her farewells to her family and turned around to push her trolley towards the train. James began to follow with Sirius in pursuit.

James walked up to Lily and with his fingers tapped her on her shoulder. Lily spun around, a smile on her lips but it soon faded when she saw who it was, "Y_ou _Potter? Haven't I made it clear to you that I do not want to see your face ever again?"

James shook his head, "Nop not really Evans."

Lily scoffed, "You are really that dim aren't you?"

James shuffled his feet, his hand running through his still messy hair. His eyes were fixated on Lily and her beautiful eyes. He was starring for what seemed to be hours when he noticed Lily waiting for his reply. He suddenly lost his ability of speech.

"I… uhhh Only you can brighten me up!" James grinned but Sirius snickered behind him.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Right, your a waste of my time and if you do not mind." She growled and pushed past him.

"Evans! EVANS! Go out with me!" James cried but was replied with a rude hand gesture from the red head. James sighed and looked toward a laughing Sirius.

"Brighten me up? Ahahahah!" Sirius cackled.

"Shut up!" James muttered, glaring and boarded the train.

James walked past the full compartments and even caught a few girls waving at him. And he himself winked and waved at them in return. James walked on looking for his fellow marauders.

Sirius had left him to find Remus while James looked for Lily. But he had not found her ever since he had saw her on the platform.

Finally James reached his compartment and opened the door to see his three friends sitting and chatting merrily. "Hey!" James called as the marauders looked up at him and exploded in greetings. But James stopped and looked toward the aisles. There he saw Lily looking for a compartment. "I'll be right back you guys" James called and hurried after her. Lily's back was faced toward James and he took this as an opportunity. James took out his wand and waved it, flicking it towards Lily and grinned at what he saw. Lily had not even noticed the stalking James as she entered a compartment.

* * *

Lily walked through the aisle looking for Alice. She couldn't wait to complain to her best friend about her summer holidays and how her sister's boyfriend had came over almost everday. So preoccupied was she in her search that she had not even noticed a messy haired boy walking behind her. Lily grasped the compartment door; finally finding Alice. "You!" Lily cried with delight.

Alice sitting in the compartment alone looked up and smiled, "Lily!" she cried and jumped to her feet but her mouth was open wide in shock.

Lily saw this and cocked her head, "Yah I'm Lily. Alice don't you remember me?" Lily teased but Alice's expression didn't change.

"L-Lily what in god's name did you do to your hair?" Alice frowned.

Lily gave her a confused expression but gasped and galloped toward the window. She glared at her reflection and screamed; the high pitched shriek echoing throughout the train. "JAMES POTTER!"

Lily hissed and stormed out of the compartment with Alice following timidly behind her. Lily Evan's hair was dyed fluorescent lime green.

* * *

James reentered his compartment and sat down with a wide grin.

Remus looked at him and smirked, "And where have you been?"

James opened his mouth to reply but the scream of Lily Evans was heard, even through the closed door.

Sirius grinned, "I think that'll answer your question Moony."

James gulped and he got up walking over to the door and pulling it ajar. Quietly he slipped out from his compartment, followed by the three curious marauders.

James smirked when he saw Lily there, her arms crossed as she sent death daggers at him. "You rang Evans?"

Lily fumed, "You prat Potter! Change my hair back!"

At the same time the doors from other compartments opened and out slipped other students. The first years were looking afraid and confused. While the other students who were used to the pair's bickering found this quite amusing; though they never chose to cheer for either one. They respected James, but were afraid that Lily would hex them into oblivion.

"Actually Evans I think you look quite lovely you're your new hair style. Much better then the first one" James smiled his Potter grin.

Lily seemed to turn into a deeper shade of red as she seethed with anger, "Change it back Potter or you will be sorry that you placed one toe on this train!"

James grinned, running a hand through his hair, "I'd like to see you try Evans."

Lily hissed and swiped out her wand and pointed it at James, "Now Potter. I'm warning you."

James looked at her and shrugged, "Go out with me Evans."

Lily looked disgusted, "You haven't changed one bit have you?"

"Well Evans, depends on what change you're looking for. I think I'm more sexy and handsome this year, then the last" James said sticking his chin up.

"Go to hell Potter" Lily snarled. "If you won't fix it, I'll fix it myself!"

James just grinned stupidly, "Well I could fix-" But James watched as Lily came forward, towards him. He imagined immediately, Lily jumping into his arms and kissing him madly but instead he yelped when he felt Lily's knee come up and hit him squarely on his family jewels.

The silence was followed by James screeching as he fell onto his knees, clutching his stomach.

Lily smirked, "Better luck next time, _Potter._ Oh, I'm sorry, there won't _be _a next time" Lily glared and turned walking briskly toward her compartment but stopped. The mutterings of the gathered students all whispered and winced at James' pain. Lily only scoffed, "Show's over! Go back to your compartments. NOW!" Lily screeched. "I'm a prefect remember that!"

The Hogwarts students knew well enough not to get on Lily's bad side and slowly walked back to their compartments, disappointed that the episode had ended so early.

* * *

Back in the marauder's compartment James sat, in the corner of the seat sulking and looking out of the window.

Sirius was busy stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties and Remus was playing Peter a game of wizard chess. Peter was shaking madly, looking at the board frantically and calculating available moves with his players that were still alive. Remus always won at chess games against him.

"Hey Prongs. Fancy a pasty?" Sirius asked nudging him.

James shook his head. And Remus looked up at him, "does _it_ still hurt?"

Sirius grinned, "I think the only thing hurt was his pride."

Remus laughed, "His manhood is his only pride."

James turned around glaring at his two best friends, grabbing a pasty and shoving it in his mouth. His chews were savage as he crossed his arms. "Izz…naw fwair!" He cried with mouthfuls of food.

Remus shook his head, "See that's the pricky stuff that will get you hurt, and get you no where."

James groaned, "But that's the only thing that can get her attention."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Have you tried any other way? Perhaps _my _way?"

James shook his head, "Potter charm Moony! Potter Charm!"

Sirius grinned now taking Remus's place at the chess board.

"But haven't you learnt that it doesn't work?" Peter piped up as he made the first move with a pawn. Hopefully a game with Sirius would result in a win.

James let out a shrill laugh, "After experiencing Sirius dressed like a girl and with red hair? Well…"

Remus groaned, "Visualization Prongs! It was _Visualization!_"

* * *

The rest of the train ride went smoother. The marauders making James forget about his current love problems as they discussed plans for there pranks and schemes for their sixth year.

The Hogwarts express began to slow and the students began to climb out. The first years were led to boats by the lake as the rest took invisible horse drawn carriages toward the brilliantly lit up castle.

The students had filed into the Great hall and towards their house tables. They were already changed into their robes and were waiting for the annual speech made by Dumbledore and the yearly Sorting.

Lily sat down with Alice at her side. She had managed to take out the lime green in her hair, but very poorly. Some spots in her hair still had large blotches of lime and vomit green.

Alice sat down, her gaze looking down the table and Lily grinned, "Frank?"

Alice blushed and nodded. Lily smirked, "just ask him out."

Alice then scoffed and mouthed the word, 'James potter.'

Lily took this as a sign and shut herself up, and no longer did they bring up the topic of Frank Longbottom.

Lily watched as Mcgonagall spoke each name of the first years and clapped whenever there was a new Gryffindor. She looked down the table and spotted James Potter with his group of friends. She scowled, watching as he starred at her. Lily glared as he finally realized that she had noticed and turned around forcefully and began talking with his friends.

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to face Alice just when the Sorting ended. The last first year went to Hufflepuff. At once the Great hall fell silent as Dumbledore said his speech. It was the same as last year, thought Lily and she turned to Alice to have a quiet conversation.

At the same moment she saw the Potions teacher starring at her. Surely he would not be starring at her? Thought Lily but sure enough Horace Slughorn's gaze was aimed at her. He was hardly out of his own school years. He was probably 6 years older then her? Lily thought but shoveled the thoughts away. He was a teacher. She assured though it peeved her that he was in fact glancing over at her. Maybe I'm just seeing things. Lily thought desperately as a whole feast of food appeared before her eyes. Lily grinned, forgetting about everything else and helped herself to the welcoming feast.

* * *

James laughed along with the three marauders as they made their way toward the Gryffindor common room. James stopped when he saw Lily coming. He immediately began to walk towards her. "Hey Evans"

Lily looked up and groaned. "Get away Potter!"

James merely ignored her comment, "So where are you headed?"

"As if you don't know."

James held out his arms, "Looks like your headed right into my arms Evans."

Lily slapped his hands away, "In your dreams Potter! You prick!"

James gave her a puppy dog face, "But I don't wanna dream Evans."

Lily stopped, not knowing what to say but recovered almost instantly. "Well that's your own problem isn't it?" She said and shoved James out of her way and walked towards the Portrait hole, muttering the password and slipping over the threshold.

James frowned and walked toward the marauders who had watched the whole incident. Sirius was grinning, Remus was shaking his head and Peter stood there blinking stupidly.

"Smooth Prongs…smooth" Remus commented.

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry Prongs! It's brand new year! Brand new hopes!"

But James shook his head, "New year, same hopes." He shrugged and walked through the portrait hole with the marauder's frowning and sighing after their friend. He never gave up did he?


End file.
